Dead Souls
by MariamneMANIA
Summary: 'I used to say 'love does not even exist'. If I knew better, I would have kept my mouth shut. Recently I learnt what was in store for me'


_I like persons better than principles and I like persons with no principles better than anything else in the world_. The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde

INCEPTION

The air blowed on my face. It was only a light breeze, but cool enough to comfort a human during the summer night. I only felt it as a caress, as fingers running through my hair. The temperature... I could feel it, but it didn't bother me at the point to ever acknowledge it. Sometimes I wondered if I ever got destroyed... would I be able to feel the flames consuming me?

I inhaled and a myriad of smells hit me. Humans- the citizens of Volterra sleeping or having sex in their apartments thinking they were living in the safest city in the world (well, it was for them as hunting inside the city walls was considered a crime that induced the death penalty here), vampires (my Masters and coven mates), flowers from the gardens at the other side of Palazzo, water from the fountain, somewhere far away the smell of must as the harvest had begun today in the fields of Toscany... I smiled as a nightingale started its song somewhere close to the cemetery, probably hiding in some of the cypress' branches there.

It was a typical night at Volterra. The all day's heat was still detectable in the night air and there was only a thin ivory thread instead of a moon at the dark blue sky. I looked at a cloud running there, all alone in the endless lands of universe. It seemed melancholic...

I would leave this earthly paradise to get myself into the flames, dirt, venom and blood of battlefields with the first light.

The nightingale stopped its song, but another answered soon enough. As the hours passed the sounds faded. Coupling was over for the human citizens (the inhuman was another issue) and now they all drifted to sleep. I envied them. Not for the sleep, of course; that was a waste of time. I envied them for the _possibilities_. The possibility to dream, the possibility to feel, eat and drink... get drunk. As far as I could remember it was a nice feeling getting drunk... I had been a lot of times while I was human- the last being when Amun bit me.

Memories of _that_ day filled my mind. The girl I had been with... the wine... the co-sailors... laughing... me leaving with her and her bearing me as I was singing in the middle of the street at the top of my lungs pausing only to kiss her... and then _Amun_. Amun looking like a god; like _God _because he had the right disapproving and disappointed expression on his face. He and Kebi offering us a tour, him taking me somewhere alone, biting me... the endless burning... the death... the _rebirth_. And then I killed the girl I had brought with me three days before that day.

I stopped my flashback there not interested to see the rest. Why I had even started to think about it?

I led a very different lifestyle now either way. Quite expectable if you think ten centuries had passed since then... I was getting old.

I snickered and jumped down from the roof of the clock tower from where I was watching over the city as another ruler of it- a creepy one in comparison to the fat middle-aged mayor Volterra would have for the next three years. Felix would just say I was like the vampire bat at the belfry...

My landing was silent and I was no more than a shadow moving with no sound around the city. It was boring really, but better than staying in. I was bored there as well. Renata had found some new trilogy and would pay no mind to me, Felix would play _Call of Duty _and I _really_ was not in the mood of having another fight with Heidi... it would be the tenth of the day; perhaps Chelsea should do something about that.

I walked through the city, nothing more than a dark shadow that could be a man, but could also be one of the games light plays, a delusion of a sleepy mind and a couple of heavy eye-lids. Who cared?

The smell of tobacco reached me then. It was not something unusual, a person smoking, though being a vampire, I would never get it (why would they do that to thei lungs?). However what trippled me most was the hour. It was 3:37 AM according to my Bulgari watch- Padma's gift. Humans weren't awake that late at night...

I followed the trail the tobacco had left to the man who was smoking... In the process I let my mind wander, sense his own mind's essence, feel him in a way only a tracker could feel his prey. Not that he would become my prey, I just wanted to-

There was no man.

The girl was very young, a teenager still. Her hair was long and thick and too straight- in an artificial-looking way. She was wearing a very short nightgown from purple satin and a co-ordinated robe de chambre that reached her mid-thigh. Her legs were on display as she had sat down at the last stair and they were perfect; slender and well-formed. Her manicured nails were lit by the tiny flame of her cigarrette. Generally she was a dazzling beauty, though she seemed to fit better in 20s than here.

I stood at the other end of the small plaza and watched her as she was smoking. Her skin was pale, but sun-kissed. For a human she was exquisite though her face was unexpressed, her dark eyes cold and calculating. She seemed to be in deep thought and curious I started whistle to see if I would catch her eye... I did and for a moment she turned and looked warily at me taking in my appearance. She had consciousness of my presence and her insticts would scream at her to stay away, but I looked very innocent right now and... she was in the safest city of the world, wasn't she?

She finished her cigarette and she took another one from the small package beside her. Encharmed I watched her movements; there was something so graceful, so elegant with them. Her wrists were bony as well as her ankles and they seemed breakable, but also delicate. Watching her hands I realized she wore some ring with green amber and another silver set and had long red nails. Her right hand though was bandaged like she was hurt or something.

That little piece of elastic fabric at a dull light brown color around her right wrist annoyed me. I couldn't understand why because it really seemed unimportant and even if it _was _important, why would it bother me? But still it did. What had happened to her?

I furrowed my eyebrows staring at her as I moved and sat down at one of the benches and watched her with my peripheral view. I nearly laughed when I realized she was watching me too out of the corner of her eye. Then she sighed and shook her head at herself taking the lighter to lit her cigarrette. There was something magical in the way her fingers tightened around the small device or the way her hair fell before her covering her cheeks and neck. Nowadays women rarely had long and thick hair and as I was coming from older times I found myself longing for the sensation of it on my skin. As it was now, I watched her hair framing her figure and I wanted so much to run my fingers through it, play with it.

As I thought that, other thoughts started occuring as well. I wondered how her hair would feel on my naked skin, how her _skin_ would feel on mine, her body under mine, her limbs wrapped around me. Her nightgown was from satin and it would be so easy to rip it off of her, letting her in her birth suit... Her body would be divine under the moonlight, we would fit perfectly even though she wasn't my type. I could already tell where I would put my hands on her and I could see the places were like they had been made for my sake. Her waist...

How her voice would sound if she ever called my name sexually?

The sound of her trying to lit her cigarette interrupted my thoughts. The flame lit and blew out in a less than a second not giving her the chance to lit it up. Perhaps the gas it had had ended.

It seemed I had assumed right because she sighed frustrated and looked tiredly at the sky... or rather at the balcony of the house its stairs she was sitting at. Perhaps she lived there, perhaps she had visited relatives or something for the holidays, perhaps she was just a tourist, perhaps... _Stop it! _

The woman stood up then and some dreadful emotion filled me at the tought of her leaving me alone. But then I realized she was staring at me and then... she walked towards me.

As she walked at the paved road on her bear feet I grew worried again as I had before with the bandage. I had no idea why I cared that much, but surely she shouldn't cross the street, _this _street, barefoot. The stones were sometimes sharp and what if there were broken glasses...?

She didn't seem to mind as she walked carefully tiptoing like a ballerina to me. I thought she was amused and I stared at her, her young and lovely face. When she was close enough, her essence filled me and from now on I would be able to find her everywhere in the world.

I was considered to be the best tracker in the world and an asset to the Volturi, the rulers of our world. I only needed to focus on a person and then his... well, tenor would come to me looking like a thread of sorts. Thread was not the right word for it, but it was the best I ever found to describe it. It looked more like some strange essence. It wasn't liquid, it wasn't solid or gas, but a combination of all three changing from person to person. The... _thing _was moving with said person whether he was going from a country to another or he reached out for the remote.

I would be able to fall this thing everywhere much like following Ariadne's thread out of the labyrinth. I could find any person in the world and it was getting easier if I was close to a person- Aro, for example. Also some threads had colors, a color that characterized its owner in a unique, never-changing way. However threads had colors only if I was close to that person.

Her thread came to me effortlessly, naturally. I didn't think about it, I didn't try to find it. It was there, invading my mind with unprecented force and filling it with its essence, which was also... different. Like some drip at first or a mist it covered all my mind and became solid. And... and it didn't end there. Her essence held a strange color; white, silver and gold all at once. It was shining so brightly that I blinked mentally and it was also... boiling. It was pulsating like something alive, warm like nothing else and strangely... familiar. I didn't know her, I had never met her, but something inside me recognized her as... _what?_

_Bullshit_! the rational part of my mind told the other.

I inhaled and then I had again the same feeling. Her aroma was unknown, yes, but again it wasn't... I don't know, it's just that it was like a puzzle when two pieces fit perfectly together. The puzzle was known a long, long time ago, but it had been forgotten and now I didn't even know its existence till I started finding its pieces. Now with every little piece came an apocalypse and my memory slowly- painfully slowly- showed me something I had thought I had lost forever without realizing I had lost it. Whatever it was, she was somehow important to me because of this. And even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, I couldn't let her go before I solved out that mystery.

"Sir" she told me then standing just in front of me now, her aroma encircling me like I was laid in a flower bed. She had a very flowery smell, vernal. She reminded me of... something that screamed 'Greece' to me and almonds.

And somehow her smell mixed well with mine of sea and citrus trees.

"Do you have a cigarette lighter?" her voice was low, shy, her tone polite. She looked at me with her cat-like eyes and I got lost for a second. The hazel pools there seemed to have no depths...

"Matches only I'm afraid" I told her and then passed the small box at her. Matches could do better work than lighters when you threw them over a pile of detached limbs of a vampire.

"It will do" she said and took one of them. As she lit it, its small fire showed me her face clearer than before. I realized her green eyes had an almost feral beauty in their yellowish green depths that were even more outstanding because of the black eyeliner and mascara she had put on. Her lips had signs of a dark red lipstick- I was wrong before; she was like a pinup girl, not a _lady _of the 20s.

She took a breathe from her mouth and I could imagine the smoke filling her lungs as she moved quickly her hand and the match's flame put out with that. She gave me back the small box as she let the used match to fall down. I loved every little movement of hers; even the way she gave me the box back.

Her eyes were dark, but they were gleaming in the darkness and seemed to hold so many secrets. It was strange... for a human.

"Thank you" she murmured.

I smirked. "No need; smoking kills" I shrugged.

She blinked at first in surprise and then she smiled; an amused and curious smile. "I'm sure I'll survive from smoking" she said. She seemed to want to add something else, but she didn't.

"What _won't _you survive from?"

She smiled again and shook her head not wanting to answer my question. "Thank you once again"

I was sure she was about to leave but then she glanced at me and tilted her head a little. "Perhaps you want some company?"

I smiled at her. "I would like to have someone to talk to"

As she sat down beside me her scent hit me again and I inhaled deeply admiring the aroma... It was mixed with smoke and some shampoo maybe and... My pupils dilated and I inhaled again detecting _that _scent on her.

Sex, like anything else, had its own unique smell- a sweet and sour, rich, wet and warm smell that could arouse any man in the world without him even knowing what it was he was smelling.

_She_ smelled of sex. It wasn't that unusual for me, because human women often get aroused around male vampires, but she had to be different again.

She had sex with someone just minutes before and I could smell even him all over her and something of him inside her... And I was pretty sure she didn't wear anything- _anything_- under that nightdress of hers.

My eyes drifted to the spot between her legs and the way she had crossed her legs carefully conveinced me. She tightened her robe around her, covering as much of herself as it was possible.

"So" she started waking me up from my reverie.

I looked at her. "What a young lady" she was far from a lady "does that late at night in the street?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Insomnia?" It sounded like a suggestion.

I leaned towards her and she just continued to look into my eyes. "Is that true?"

She smiled. "No, not really" she glanced at her cigarette looking a little surprised and lost. "Smoking after sex?"

I smiled too, though it annoyed me that she really had sex with someone... and said someone wasn't me. "I would say so some minutes ago"

She raised again her eyebrows and brought the cigarette to her lips without looking at me. She puffed. "What made you change your mind?" she said in a lower voice.

I smiled. "I won't share my secrets" I told her looking at her lovely, perfectly symmetrical profile. It annoyed me the fact she was avoiding to look at me.

She actually laughed. "You make me feel better" she murmured in surprise. "Who are you?" she wondered and laughed again not really waiting for an answer.

I shrugged. I could't tell her my name and though I wanted so much to hear her spell it. "A fallen angel" I winked at her.

She laughed again. "I could believe this" she leaned closer to me shoving carelessly her hair behind her shoulder, un-covering her neck to me- silly girl. "You are very beautiful, you know that?"

I blinked in surprise. Did she have to be different at everything? This woman startled me, she _confused _me. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to talk with her.

"That's what they said" I grinned.

She laughed and again she puffed looking straight ahead.

"You are not bad yourself" I told her examining her face in the darkness, serious now. Her beauty was incomparable.

She turned to me and smiled. "Why, thank you!"

We both laughed and it was strange. The last two minutes I had laughed more than in a whole _month_.

"What's your name?" I asked really curious. What her name could be? A name says a lot for someone's personality...

She shook her head dismissively. "Names do not matter this late at night" she told me.

My mouth opened a little; this had to be the strangest answer I had received for this question ever. "Answer to my previous question if you don't want to tell me your name"

She gave me a crooked mischevious smile. "What you asked before?"

I smiled playing her game. "What are you doing here, all alone-?"

"I am with you, aren't I?" she interrupted and threw her cigarette.

I grimaced. "I am a stranger to you"

She took an innocent expression doing puppy dog's eyes to me and pouting a little. She grabbed my hand at hers and just looked in my eyes with a childish expression, the expression that said 'are you going to say no to me? No, you want, you always say yes, because you love me'.

What startled me though was the electric pulse that I felt moving from my fingertips to my long-dead heart when she touched me. Static electricity...

"Won't you protect me?"

I smirked; _me_ protecting _her_. If we were somewhere else I would be the one to take her life. "From myself?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "It depends" she startled me. "What are you planning to do to me?"

I smirked. "A lot of things"

She narrowed her eyes. "You are a charmer, don't you?"

"The answer to this question would be you falling for me" I got cocky; she was already falling.

She smiled and then looked down at my hands. "You are so cold" she murmured. "Are you feeling well?"

I almost growled not realizing how really warm her hands were comparing to mine. I tried to move them out of hers, but she was faster.

She tightened her small delicate hands around mine like she was trying to pass her warmth to me. The gesture was so strange that left me wonder and then she did something even stranger. Still holding my hands she put them at her chest, right above the spot where her heart was beating.

My lips parted as the warmth almost made me shutter.

"Bad circulation" _No circulation_.

She smiled and nodded. "I have low blood pressure" she shrugged.

I chuckled; it was ridiculous to say that to a vampire. However she was rather honest; I had seen corpses with better color.

"Seriously, now, tell me your name"

She shook her head. "I'll tell you why I'm awake"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She leaned closer too and her breathe blowed on my face. She had the right secretive tone when she answered. "Erinnyes are haunting me"

I burst out laughing. Erinnyes were female chthonic deities of vengeance in Greek Mythology. It is said that they haunt the criminals... which was quite ironic, because I was enforcing the law. The vampiric law though.

"Little dirty secrets?"

She looked purposefully down feigning shame and regret. "No, father, I sinned"

I smirked. "Penances, my child" Well, I would love to see her on her kneels...

She raised an eyebrow and I understood she thought of the same.

"I don't mind" I shrugged.

She laughed then and I joined her; the situation was one to laugh with, really.

She sighed then and leaned closer to me. "What's the worst thing you have ever done?"

_Murders. So many I cannot even count_. "I have lied and stolen money"

She nodded. "I did something worse" she confessed. Her clear eyes seemed to beg me for understanding and comfort. She bit her bottom lip.

I looked at her teeth grazing the soft skin there, waiting for the blood to split. "Did you sleep with your best friend's boyfriend?"

She looked up at me, her eyes widened. All the playfulness from before was back. "Are you psychic?"

I tsk-tsked. "As I said; penances, my child"

She rolled her eyes. "I do not believe in God" she told me. "And I have no principles"

"I like persons with no principles better than anything else in the world" I quoted.

She was staring at me and I assumed she had never heard that but then she leaned closer.

"How many?"

"What?" I asked really confused.

"How many... _penances_?"

I raised an eyebrow suggestively as we had never talked about actual _penances_... only getting-on-your-kneels stuff. "As many as you wish"

She grinned. "I would accomplish you know; you just said one of Oscar Wilde's quotes. One of my favorites I might add"

I blinked. "I think your best friend's boyfriend would have a problem with that" I got back to the point.

She rolled her eyes and rose, not letting go of my hands. "You were right" she admitted scowling adorably. "I am curious about your name too"

I waited patiently for her to ask the question as to be able to hear her name as well. But she shook her head. "I'm leaving Volterra tomorrow" she moved only her right shoulder. "you may come here the morning to... bid me farewell"

Morfonia_, I'm leaving tomorrow as well_. "I cannot"

"Pity" she said. Then she sighed and looked at the balcony and then at the sky which was becoming brighter slowly. Her eyes drifted back to me. "I have to go"

I pulled my hands from her chest not letting go of hers and kissed her fingers. "Goodbye" I would spend the entire time since dawn looking at her house from some roof and hearing everything she said or did. The sadness washed over me in the idea of her leaving me and then I felt anger because she was leaving me for another man.

"Goodbye" she said. There was something in her eyes, like she was contemplating... And then she tip-toed and kissed my cheek.

I froze. I then blinked in total surprise as her aroma became stronger than ever before, her neck only centimetres away from my lips- if only I turned a little... I stopped breathing feeling her lips on my cheek; they were very soft and warm, but somehow they burnt me like they were covered by acid and I was made from something else that acid could destroy... Instictively my hand moved to the small of her back keeping her there like I would do to my prey to prevent it from steping away.

She withdrew a little and looked at my eyes, her own eyes burning. Our gazes met and then I couldn't help it. I leaned down and brushed her lips with my own.

She kissed me back at the same time and then we both turned more passionate. My arms wrapped around her small frame and I brought her body to mine, touching every fiber and curve. As I had predicted before we fit perfectly together and my hands started exploring the body of the young woman without my mind giving them the permission to do that. Her skin as her lips was boiling hot, burning me in a fire that didn't cause pain; I felt warmer than any other time in my ten hundreds years of existence. I held her even closer, seeking her warmth, her softness. Her lips relented to mine and I sat down at the bench again bringing her to sit on my laps as well. Her legs parted in each side of me she straightened kissing me fiercely.

I got lost, forgetting the place, the time, everything. It was so easy with her to just forget everything... I was drown in her essence, that golden-silver-white liquid that smelt of pomegranates, carnations, honey and almonds. I inhaled again kissing her and then I brought her closer making her wrap her legs and arms around me. It was strange then. I had her close, but I wanted her even closer and... and... being in her arms made me feel like... like I was home kind of. There was nothing else in the world except her and me and that was just right, that was how it was meant to be. That was what I wanted.

What I needed.

_Yeah, that's right. Get lost in her. Get lost in her and make all of your problems vanish. Turn off your mind and let your body do the rest. Use her as what she is; an utensil of pleasure like any human woman to you. She will make you happy tonight, because that's the natural order of things; humans serving vampires. She will fulfill any need of yours and then you may satiate your thirst with her blood_.

I grabbed her hips bringing her even closer against my groin. Clothes were a nuisance right now and I was glad she wore no underwear at least. Her nightdress... oh, well, I would just lifted it a little... Her hands fluttered from my arms to my shoulders and then chest... They felt so tiny and breakable and warm and I didn't want to hurt her. If only I could do it painlessly for her...

"_Demetri?_" the voice was very low for the human's ear, but woke me up and I froze realizing what I was doing. I ended the kiss and her eyes popped open to look at mine. From her expression it was pretty much obvious she herself had forgotten everything giving in one moment of passion. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in utter shock as she realized the situation, but she didn't seem shameful or anything. She didn't mind that much; she would easily let me proceed on fucking her. She had no principles.

The problem was that I wanted very much to finish what we had started. I was hard in specifical parts, but mostly I didn't want to let go.

I sighed knowing Layla was in the dark on my left. "Maybe it would be better if you would go back inside now" I whispered at her, but I made no movement to take my hands from her body. I should.

"Maybe you are right" she told me then half-amused again and still not shameful. She looked down. "Would you mind?"

I pulled my hands back and she snickered as she stood up and strainghtened her clothes. Then she looked back at me, her eyes beaming. "I won't risk to kiss you goodbye, I think" she smiled.

I smiled back at her; it was inevitable. My mind was trying to forget, to put aside Nenoufer's presence, the rising sun in the East...

"We shall meet again" I said as I stood up as well.

She tilted her head back to look at my face. Her lips were swollen from my kiss and curved up a little in a mischevious smile. "Highly unlikely" she told me and then she turned around and left.

I smirked alone in the darkness. My dear, you may leave for the end of the world tomorrow, but there is no place in Earth where I will not be able to reach you.

Still smirking I turned to see Nenoufer. She was standing frozen and socked with her eyes ready to get out of their socks.

"She is a human" she whispered as we both moved towards the castle. Nenoufer was Egyptian and very young by any means. She had been changed when she was sixteen years old and she was working in Cairo as a prostitute. As a vampire Nen was only ten years old and there were still things that were entirely new to her. She could not understand why I would search for pleasure amongst humans, nor shee could accept that. she herself had given me herself a few times. Actually she had slept with a lot, but I was the first immortal that had taken her.

I shrugged. "Humans have their own charm, as well"

She scowled. "She wouldn't last forever"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she just shrugged defensively. I don't know why but her comment unnerved me.

"She would last long enough" I said as I jumped down landing gracefully in the tunnel. I started walking as she landed next to me.

"Sex?" Nenoufer asked sounding taken aback. "With a _human_? How do you even hold back?" I glanced at her and her eyes were widened. Her expression then showed disgust. "Why would you even try?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "You do not understand. There is something in humans that you cannot find in female vampires"

Nenoufer shook her head, her wild black hair jumping up and down. "They are not beautiful, nor intelligent, nor durable..."

"They are though warm and eager. They are ready to give you everything in a moment of passion. They give you their bodies and their lives and for me being a man, they also give me the utter pleasure" I said. "And as of the beauty... Yes, I agree, they are not as beautiful as we are. Their beauty is something they have to take care off in order to shine and is rarely alluring then, but some of them have some signs of real beauty and she was one of them"

Nenoufer looked still doubtful, but she let it go. "They sent me to find you, you know. Caius wants to go"

I nodded. "Who else is in?"

"Felix, Benjamin, Jane and you" she paused for a while. "I heard the same man that created Benjamin created you as well"

I grimaced; my creator was not someone I wanted to talk about though I really was on good terms with his most recent creation. Benjamin was someone I considered a friend here.

"News travel fast" I told Nenoufer. "You never wondered how it came that I speak Arabic?"

She looked down as if she was shameful. "No, actually not"

"We should make a diplomatic corps for Egypt's interests here" I teased then. "We already have you, me, Ben, Tia and Khalid"

She pouted. I thought you were originally Greek?"

I smiled. "Believe me I have lived more in Egypt than in Greece" I said as we then stormed into the castle leaving the ghostly tunnels behind us. I followed Caius' thread to one of the studies as Nenoufer left me to go to her new friend, Tia or maybe for a quick with Felix.

As I turned to the last corridor I almost fell collided with Marcus. I bowed immediately apologizing.

That lifeless of Master of me shook his hand dismissively and he was ready to go when something made him froze. Alert I straightened and turned around following his gaze to... the blank. My eyebrows furrowed as I couldn't detect any possible threat in the bricks and there was nobody around us. I turned again at him to find him looking at me.

For the first time his apathetic red eyes showed some emotion. He seemed skeptical and confused and then he seemed kind of... happy. Happy in the way a grandfather is proud for something his grandson did and he is going to congratulate him. The next moment his eyes were again empty and I wondered if I had imagined it.

He nodded once at me and then he left. I blinked a couple of times looking at his retrieving form, but soon I realized I had a job to do and I rushed to Caius' study before he decided to send Jane after me or something along these lines.

Attending the flight to Mexico minutes later I found myself thinking about _her_. I could remember her cosy weight on my laps, her warm skin under my hands, the sensation of her own hands on me... I could remember her eyes and the way she smiled... I played again and again her smile in my mind.

When I searched for her the moment I came back to Volterra during a flower festival, I located her in Vietnam.

_'We shall meet again'._

_'Highly unlikely'_.

For some reason I felt overwhelmed by a strange melancholy. My fists clenched around the small red carnation and soon there was nothing left from its once lovely fiery beauty.

A/N. Okay in case you did not understand this is a Demetri story. I actually love Demetri, perhaps because I'm Greek as well. So, if you haven't read his page in Twilight Wikia he was changed in 1000s AD by Amun- I thought he would be a sailor to have met him in Egypt.

This story is a canon. The only thing I added is that Volturi managed to get Benjamin to join them in the same way they did so with Demetri. Benjamin and Demetri have become friends; an idea that I stole from another reader actually (if you are interested read _Freedom_).

Also as I despise the Cullens, none of them will find him-herself in that story. On the other hand I might add unique characters such as Nenoufer here and Khalid. Plus the Volturi had 17 more members that are not referred.

Let me know what you think so far and if I shall continue. Any suggestions or advices are welcomed as it is my first story and all.

Love, Anna.


End file.
